Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Turn A Gundam
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: When Ron ended up on a backwater Earth, heads rolled. Find out how Loran joined the Colonial Fleet to fight Ron in Valkyrie's Flight. AN: There's a reason this is in the Code Geass section: Turn A's doesn't exist!


Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Turn A Gundam

The Year is Cosmic Era 107. The Colonials are at war with the Titans, but that is the least of the Fleet's problems. Colonel Ronald Pinkerton has ended the Neo-Zeon threat, but now he is stranded 2200 years in the future, and must find a way back to his old time, or nothing he will will do will matter.

Correct Century 2244: What was once New York City

Ron looked out to see thousands of kilometers of green.

"Well. Shit." Ron had created a compound that would end the energy crisis on 200 planets, and he saw that there was nothing more advanced on this one then an old internal combustion engine.

He was reminded of the colony Moon Moon, especially Roux's comment.

"_Did we just enter a timeslip?"_

Well, _they_ didn't, but Ron certainly did.

'Go into the future and I go back in time. That's _major_ mindfuckery right there.'

Ron saw a biplane pass overhead, and pulled out his GN G36K.

The micro GN drive inside the weapon still worked-the comforting sound of the GN drive creating the particles could still be heard-but he needed to know that the weapon itself still worked.

He fired off a few rounds, and was satisfied that it still worked, 2200 years of disuse or not.

His shit always worked.

He walked into the nearby town, and a people of people looked at the attractive looking gender-swapped Ron.

"What?"

They backed away as Ron made his way to a castle.

Two Civil War-Era soldiers stood in his way.

"Hey, you can't just-"

Ron pulled out his GN FN 5-7 and put a round into each moron's head.

No guards, Axis Zeon or Civil War era, could stop him without using a Mobile Suit.

He made it to the top floor, killing anyone who got in is way.

At last count, that was 56.

Bang!

Make that 57.

Then an African-American man looked at him.

"So, you're the one killing my guards. If you wanted a meeting-"

"I don't do meetings, Suinford."

Guin Larn Suinford looked at Ron.

"You know me, yet..."

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton. And frankly, I don't give a shit if you lead this pathetic country: I'm the most powerful man on this planet."

"I see. And you're a man, how?"

Ron pointed his GN G36K at his head.

"You will learn that no one calls me a woman, even though I'm stuck in this female body."

Suinford chuckled.

"So, are you a member of the Moonrace?"

Ron was confused. (And that's saying a lot)

"What?"

"Only they have technology to put a man in a woman's body."

"Who the fuck are the Moonrace?"

"I've been in contact with them for about a year. And they-Oh. You're THAT Colonel Pinkerton."

"So you have heard of me."

"The Moonrace have warned me not to dig in the Mountain Cycle, but I've always thought that if you're told not to go somewhere, something good is there."

"I woke up and blasted a hole in that mountain. So, I'd like a few digging teams to get my Mobile Suit out of the ground."

"Mobile what?"

"My Gods, what the hell did the Turn A do, make people stupider? You either give me those digging crews or I kill a large number of people, starting with you."

"A violent man, who resorts to-"

Ron cocked his S&W M500 and pointed it at his crotch.

"If you want to reproduce, shut up and do what I say."

"What do you want?"

"The digging teams, for starters, and a lab. I'm a scientist and engineer."

Suinford's eye lit up.

"And what wonderful things will you create for my militia?"

"You'll like it, that's for sure."

"All right, you'll have the teams and your lab. You didn't need to kill a hundred people to get it, though."

Ron chuckled.

"Actually, it was 57."

August 26th, CC 2245

The digging teams had been working for the better part of 18 months.

But as Ron knew, the sandstone around the Morgan was harder then the rest of the damned mountain.

He had to reinvent 20th century drilling technology just to make any progress.

The military on this side of the Atlantic sucked, and badly.

Giving these idiots anything more advanced then a P-40N Warhawk was a bad idea.

Still, their aviation technology sucked, and Ron gave them old World War II fighters and bombers: Messerschmidt Me-109s, Curtis P-40N Warhawks, Lockheed P-38 Lightnings, Bell P-39 Aircobras, Boeing B-17s, Convair B-24s, and a few Avro Lancasters.

He was preparing them for Mobile Suits.

In fact, he turned out dozens of plane designs a week, as he had way to much time on his hands.

Now they were at the first turbine powered fighter: the Me-262.

The engines were a hell of a lot more reliable and the 30mm cannons were faster firing.

The pilots were training for war, but Ron was the only one who could do anything, as he could pilot the Morgan, which was a fleet onto itself.

In fact he was in charge of building the fighters.

He eventually gave up and began building MS-05A Zaku Is.

A number of them were almost ready, so he went to the dig site.

"Those idiots are having that damned ritual again. Gives me the chance to get in the Morgan, though."

He went into the hole, then slid down.

The large breasts were a handicap, as you all know.

Even with a pilot suit, they still somehow managed to hit him in the face.

He finally got into the cockpit and started up the OS.

It still worked after 2245 years.

Then he heard explosions outside.

"Now what?" His DRADIS found a number of contacts and labeled them as enemy MSs. The Morgan was a sitting duck. (AN: Play _ELS/Impregnability_ from _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer_. After all, the Moonrace was damn near unstoppable in the first few episodes of _Turn A Gundam_)

He started up the GN drives, but it would take a few minutes to spin up in the sandstone.

His condensers didn't have enough particles to use Trans-Am, so he had no choice but to wait.

He worked on the black hole reactor in the meantime, and made sure that everything worked.

The Haro finally gave the all clear.

"_GN drives online! GN drives online_!"

"About time. Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01A4 Morgan, engaging Trans-Am to destroy the target!"

The Morgan turned red and quantized, appearing outside the mountain for the first time in two millennia.

"Time to die, fuckers!"

With the Diana Counter forces

They had a few attacks from out of date fighters, but that was no problem.

"What the hell?"

The heat sensor discovered a Mobile Suit running on GN particles.

Few MSs used by Diana Counter were powered by GN drives, not since the Universal Century.

Then they saw it.

The legendary MS from 2245 years ago: the ADF-X01A4 Morgan.

"Oh, shit. Get us out of here! Contact the Major! We've engaged the Morgan!"

The WaDOMs were powerful Mobile Fortresses, yes, but the Morgan could destroy those with ease!

There were documented cases of it!

"All Diana Counter forces, retreat! The ADF-X01A4 Morgan is on the battlefield and is fully operational!"

It was far too late for any of that.

With Ron

"Fangs, fly!"

The Ultra Fangs dropped from the Morgan and flew toward the WaDOMs.

"These guys have improved their Minovsky reactors, but even then..."

One of the WaDOMs was shredded by the Fangs, and they went after the others.

"They still don't know how to create a damned I-field!"

Then a beam rifle bound raced at Ron's MS, but missed.

"What the?"

He looked at the DRADIS.

"SYSTEM-99 Turn A? That thing's down there?"

He quickly hacked the controls of the Turn A, shutting down the beam rifle.

"It may be a powerful MS, but I know how to cripple you."

Then the DRADIS warned of two more Mobile Suits, fighter types.

"Shit, Braves!"

They were Braves, but they ran on Minovsky reactors, and thus were inferior to even Tau drive Braves.

He fired the GN Sword III Kai at the Braves, destroying one and coring the other.

They were in full retreat.

"Pathetic. Seriously, that wasn't a challenge."

He landed the Morgan in full view of the populace, not bothering to hide his intentions.

No matter what, Mobile Suits were the future of war.

And now it was high time people finally saw that!

Two hours later

Ron walked into a major staff meeting and everyone shut up.

Usually out of respect, but in this case, it was fear.

"That mechanical doll of yours is-"

"The proper name is _Mobile Suit_, thank you. Now if I can't get that into your backwater skulls, you have to place on a military council. May I clear?"

Suinford nodded.

"We must get our hands on more of these Mobile Suits. I know you were getting us ready for them and you have a few under construction, but we need a something with a little more kick."

"Keep digging; my Mobile Suit testing facility is under that mountain of yours. Braves, ReZELs: all yours if you follow my lead."

"Of course, Colonel."

"Why should we listen to him? He could be a member of the Moonrace!"

"I was born in space, far from Earth, and frankly, you don't deserve my help, but you idiots are my best chance on getting back home, and the Moonrace fears me. Just say my name and they will piss their frilly little panties in fear."

"What about Laura?"

"I fail to see what _Roslin_ has to do with any of this."

"Laura Cehack."

"Oh, Loran. Fix your larynx, dumbass. Or better yet, you should notice that Loran's a guy, but I still fail to see what Loran has to do with any of this."

"He was piloting the White Doll."

"The what?"

"The other Mobile Suit."

"He was piloting the-Suinford, why was he in the Turn A?"

"He was at the Coming of-"

"Fuck. First Amuro, then Kamille, then Judau, followed by Kira and everyone else; now Loran's piloting the Turn A. Who's next, my daughter?"

Morgenroete facility: United Emirates of Orb

Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton sneezed as she continued building the CDF-06 Susanowo.

Despite the name, there was only one similarity between the Susanowo and Graham Aker's GNX-Y901W Susanowo from 2312: two GN drives; even then, the Y901W's were Tau drives.

This thing used the Twin Drive System.

Back in the Correct Century

(AN: First time we've seen Maria outside of _Valkyrie's Flight_ chapters, sans last time, because that was ripped from _Valkyrie's Flight_)

Ron led a flight of Me-262A-2s over enemy lines in order to show them just who they were screwing with.

It didn't matter that he had never flown an Me-262 before, as flying a Viper was a hell of a lot harder then flying an Me-262.

As he was an old man and their fighters were older, Ron named the squad he was leading Fossil Squadron.

"Fossil Squadron, dive on the enemy. Military targets only, avoid contact with any Mobile Suits. You hit one civilian, I will shoot you down."

"_Roger that, Colonel_."

Ron was enjoying himself.

He hadn't flown a true fighter in...not counting cyrosleep, 23 years.

But he was sure of one thing.

This was going to be fun.

"Dive, dive, dive!"

The Swallows (Schwalbe was official name for the Me-262, which means Swallow in German) dived on the targets, and the Moonrace, unready for Ronald Pinkerton's kind of war: a Blitzkrieg.

The MS pilots were running to their machines, but Ron's Fossil Squadron had 500lb bombs, which weren't enough to destroy an MS, but enough to destroy the cockpits.

And Ron was a master at pickle barrel bombing.

He 'pickled' off a bomb, which landed in the cockpit of one of the more dangerous WaDOMs.

"Too easy."

On the ground

Poe Aijee was pissed.

Her WaDOM was useless thanks to those primitive fighters!

Then she saw the face of one of the pilots.

She wore a COLONIAL flight suit.

That meant she wasn't a she, but a he: Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

Her personal hero had destroyed her cockpit!

He was the reason she joined the Diana Counter Mobile Suit Corps, and she vowed to be as great or better then him.

He beat the famous Char Aznable with a Zaku I in a simulated match, and now he crippled a WaDOM with an out of date fighter!

She saluted the Colonel, and after the bombing, she got a number of stares.

"What?"

"We were bombed by those Earth born idiots!"

"We were beaten by Colonel Ronald Pinkerton! He was piloting one of those fighters!"

They all knew that Ronald Pinkerton started out as a fighter pilot, but they never thought he'd be crazy enough to assault a superior force with primitive weapons!

The WaDs were untouched, so they could use those to fight the Earth Militia, but then again, they had the Morgan and that White Devil Mobile Suit.

Even with the help of the royal guard, there was no way in hell that they could defeat the Morgan!

It was still centuries ahead of them, and they had been developing Anaheim's Mobile Suit designs for 2240 years!

Then again, Ron deleted the blueprints from Anaheim's computers after the A4 refit.

"That's not possible."

"There no other explaination. Our ancestors feared him as the Man of Miracles. And he's the only one that could pilot the Morgan."

They couldn't argue with that.

After all, they've lost three WaDOMs, and now the rest were useless.

What _couldn't_ he do?

Under the Mountain Cycle

Ron walked over to the entrance to his old facility.

AMX-109 Capules stood nearby, but he was more interested in the fact that his _Minotaur_-III-Class battlecruiser, the_ Luna Santa Maria_, was sitting just inside the facility.

"The ship and everything inside is off limits, including Mobile Suits. The MSs out here, on the other hand, are all yours."

Ron walked on board his personal ship, walked to the bridge and sat down in the navigation officer's chair.

He pushed a few buttons and spun up the FTL drive.

It was a strange reverse.

Raptor 612 jumped _into_ a mountain.

Now the_ Luna Santa Maria_ was jumping _out_ of a mountain.

He sat back and waited.

At least until the ship rocked from a few rounds hitting the mountain.

"What the hell?"

He activated the E-DRADIS.

"Looks like the jackasses pulled out Alvatores. Looks like they can't make anything better."

Tau beam rounds hit the mountain, but the new (or rather old) Earth Militia Mobile Suits got ready to sortie, supported by a battlecruiser.

Speaking of which...

"Jumping now!"

The battlecruiser jumped to just 5000 meters off the ground.

The engines, long disused, fired up. Alvatores, WaDOMs, those tiny WaDs and Minovsky Braves were rushing at the mountain.

They wanted the lab and the Mobile Suits.

'I don't think so.'

"Haro, Morgan recall. All Militia Mobile Suits, clear a 500 meter radius of the mountain. I'm blowing it up."

Sochie Heim and Loran Cehack, two of the only capable pilots in the Militia, got up to the_ Luna Santa Maria's_ altitude with the Turn A standing on top of Sochie's ReZEL.

"_What? Are you serious, Colonel_?"

"_There may be more mech-er, Mobile Suits down there_!"

"I know that facility! You've got everything! Clear it or get on board the_ Luna Santa Maria_ now!"

Capules, called Kapools by the Militia, ReZELs, Braves and Jegans managed to get on board when Ron fired the Yamato Cannon at the Mountain Cycle, destroying it and a number of Diana Counter Mobile Suits.

Then a shield hit the Turn A in the head.

It was the shield made just for the Turn A, no less.

"Any ideas?"

Then Suinford walked onto the bridge.

"My attempts at peace have come to nothing thanks to you, Colonel!"

"So what? Soreil is the leader of the military in name only. Hang on, what's this?"

"What is it?"

"An IFF code. The _Pegasus III_? Haven't seen you since the end of the AEUG-Titans War. Looks like you're about to get your own ship. Tell them to get ready."

Geosynchronous orbit above Earth

Gym Ghingnham smirked as he read the reports.

He was still alive after over 2000 years!

And he had the Turn A...better.

"Merrybell!"

"Yes?"

"Prepare the Bandits! The Black History begins again, and this time, the Colonials will join us!"

His ship, the Minotaur-II-Class _Hellion_, left the base used by both Neo-Zeon and Londo Bell: Axis.

The ship dove into the atmosphere, ready to attack the _Luna Santa Maria_.

Near the _Pegasus III_'s location

Ron armed the Yamato Cannon and fired, uncovering an _Argama_-Class assault carrier.

"That's our new ship?"

"Yes. Now, will you kindly get off mine?"

The carrier militia got off the ship using their Mobile Suits, but then they were fired on by Beam Igelstellungs.

Ron returned fire with the port and starboard Gottfrieds, protecting them until they got on board the _Pegasus III_.

While he hated every one of them, partly due to the fact that, to him, at least, they were backwater idiots with his weapons.

Only one of them deserved any respect, and that was Loran, partly due to the fact that he was from the Moon.

And that he was the only decent pilot of the Turn A.

He was used to the...unique cockpit design, and he was a fairly good pilot.

All he needed to do was not pull a Kira out of his ass.

Seriously, one was enough!

"_You! Colonel Pinkerton_!"

Ron looked to see what he thought as the most fucked up face he'd ever seen.

"And you are?"

"_I am honored by you speaking to me, Colonel! I am Gym Ghingnham, pilot of the Concept_-"

"Concept 612 Turn X. I know; I designed it. What do you want?"

"_To restart the Black History_!"

"Shouldn't that be 'Universal Century'? Please. You're making a mistake with that."

"_War is the only way Newtypes appear, Colonel; you said it yourself!_"

"Oh, Gods, not another fucking Newtype fanatic. When will you fraking idiots get it?"

Ron was pissed off now.

He'd been pissed for over a year and a half, and it was showing.

He looked behind Gym and saw a painting of him wearing the robes of the Grim Reaper, holding a scythe, with the Morgan standing behind him.

"What the hell?"

Gym turned to look at the painting.

"_Char Aznable painted it himself. He was quite fearful of you_."

"What sane man _isn't_?"

Gym raised an eyebrow at the accusation.

"Yes, I just implied that you're crazy. Do I give a shit?"

"_I have you outnumbered_."

"And I have a _Minotaur_-III-Class battlecruiser. You have a _Minotaur_-II. And I have the Morgan."

The katana wielding nutcase chuckled.

"_Then face me! If the Turn A Gundam can join us, all the better_."

Ron scowled.

The Turn X used a psycommu system to pilot the suit, as it could split into 10 parts, with the cockpit in the head.

Of course, Ron had the ultimate countermeasure: his DRAGOONs.

16 of the damned things.

Gym was screwed.

He wanted a rush?

He'd get one before Ron rammed his Fangs into the Turn X's cockpit and turned on the Earth Militia for using him like a political tool.

He used people militarily, and they cared little for it.

Ron looked at the battle outside.

The _Pegasus III_ was off the ground, shooting at any Mobile Suits that got close.

"Haro!" "_Yes? Yes?_"

"Take over, and cripple that ship. I'll be in the Morgan."

"_Copy that! Copy that_!"

Outside the ship

One of the XM-0754 Bandits was ruthlessly cut down by Miashei Kune's Brave.

Sochie's ReZEL formed up on her wing and transformed, downing a Moonrace GNX.

"_This thing is amazing_!"

Then she saw the center hatch on the _Luna Santa Maria _open, with the Morgan on the catapult.

The Morgan launched, then flew toward the Turn X.

"_Colonel Ronald Pinkerton_!"

"Gym Ghingnham. You know my terms. You split your suit up, I Full Burst you. Are we clear?"

"_Crystal_."

"Good."

Ron launched his Fangs, and Gym fired his beam rifle at the Morgan.

Then Loran in the Turn A finally pulled out one of the beam sabers and attacked the Turn X.

Gym didn't want to get blasted by the Morgan.

The Colonel was being nice by not hacking into the controls and shutting down the Turn X, but Ron was an opportunistic bastard.

He'd blast him if it suited him, and often, he did.

"_So, brother, enjoying yourself_?"

Loran actually started questioning Gym's sanity.

That ended with Ron cutting the Turn X in half with one of the Destiny Striker Pack's anti-ship swords.

With the chest cut in half, the arms and legs were useless.

Opportunistic bastard, indeed.

Then the Fangs impaled the head, killing Gym instantly.

Then he sent them against Loran.

"_You traitorous bastard_!"

"You retards used me, and for politics, no less. I hate politics. So I show no mercy!"

The Turn A had to dodge Fang fire, but Ron was already on the _Luna Santa Maria _when they stopped.

The ship climbed away, then launched a number of missiles.

Haro-controlled Excalibur GN nuclear missiles.

He was going to nuke the planet!

Loran and the others boarded the _Hellion_ and used the damaged ship's FTL drive to jumped the _Pegasus III _and the _Hellion_ out of range of the blast wave.

Earth, however, could no longer support human life.

Then again, you don't use Ronald Pinkerton for political gain.

Military, yes.

Political, no.

Then they saw the _Luna Santa Maria _jump away.

Loran growled in anger.

Now they couldn't track the bastard!

SCVA-01 _Luna Santa Maria_: unknown universe

Ron chuckled.

He was in orbit of Mars, but the question was: which Mars?

He walked toward one of the Dynames Gundams he had in storage, then hopped in.

"Haro, if I'm not back in 96 hours, jump in and send in the Centurions."

"_Copy! Copy_!"

"Ronald Pinkerton, Dynames Gundam, launching!"

Ron launched out and engaged Trans-Am.

He entered Earth orbit, none too surprised about the planet itself being there, but a large number of cities in North and South America were missing, and Japan looked...odd.

He dove into the atmosphere, but was hit by flak from a small WaD-sized vehicle.

It was humanoid, though, and that was comforting.

He pointed a GN beam pistol at it and fired.

It exploded, and one of the parts hit Dynames in the cockpit, going through the E-Carbon and knocking him out.

Cosmic Era 111: Earth

The _Hellion's_ trans-universal FTL drive finally gave out, and the ship started exploding.

The _Pegasus III_ flew the hell away from the exploding ship, but that was the least of their problems. Two _Pegasus_-II-Class vessels were after them now.

They were broadcasting Titans IFF, and that was a bad thing.

The _Argama_-Class wasn't built to fight ship-to-ship battles like the _Ra-Cailum_-Class, as it was an assault carrier, but in this case, they had help.

A Full Burst destroyed one of the ships, and that worried the Correct Century survivors.

That Full Burst could easily have been from the Morgan A4.

Then the Morgan appeared, but it lacked one of the swords and the right MPC.

It was the ADF-X01_A2_ Morgan, piloted by Colonel Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton.

It was followed by a transforming version of the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, the CDF-06V3 Susanowo.

It was developed from the A2, by the look of things, but was only powered by Mk V GN drives.

"_Hey! People on board the _Argama_-Class! Can you hear me_?"

Loran answered.

"Yes, we can hear you. I'm Loran Cehack. And you are?"

"_Colonel Maria Avalonia_." "_Avalonia_-Pinkerton."

"_Shut up, Marina! They didn't need to know that_!"

Avalonia-Pinkerton.

This was Ron's daughter.

And she was piloting Ron's fifth Mobile Suit. (AN: Ron's gone through 7 Mobile Suits, starting with the CDF-X01 Proto-Dart, then the original ADF-X01 Morgan, then the X01A, A1, A2, A3 and finally his longest lasting MS, the ADF-X01A4 Morgan.)

"_We're with the Colonial Fleet. Get over to the _Psycho_; the _Ra-Cailum_, _NahelArgama_ and you sister can help you out_."

'Sister? Oh, she meant the _Argama_ herself.'

The _Pegasus III_ maneuvered beside the huge vessel known as the _Psycho_, designed by the late Zeus Avalonia and current flagship of the Colonial Fleet.

Unknown universe: unknown location

Ron woke up bloody and bruised.

A blonde man was sitting across from him, and the man had a smell about him.

Ron called it the smell of a politician.

"So, what the hell were you flying? It looked like a Knightmare, but most Knightmares are 15-20 feet tall."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"My name, _Eleven_, is Clovis la Britannia. I am your better." (AN: Code Geass time!)

"Better? Politicians are all the same, and the only thing you've got going for you is a fancy name. And frankly..."

"Enough, you damned Eleven!"

"And just what kind of insult is that? It's a fucking _number_. Not very insulting if you ask me."

Clovis was pissed.

VERY pissed.

While Ron smirked, Clovis pulled out a gun.

"Nice gun. Planing on shooting me with it?"

He pointed it at Ron's head.

"Go ahead. It will do you no good."

Clovis fired, and the .45 round bounced off his head. Ron had the 'I told you so' look on his face. "You're not human."

"I'm not Homo Sapiens sapiens, if that's what you're saying. Homo Sapiens kobolus." (AN: Same species, different planet, so different name)

Clovis fired until the gun was empty, but Ron was still alive.

Then a blue light was seen behind him.

Ron had a hidden vibroblade.

And they didn't take it away from him.

Clovis tried to reload, but clearly, he'd never fired the weapon before and reloaded.

Ron stood up and took off the straightjacket.

He was still wearing his flight suit, and his weapons were still on him, sans the GN G36K on the table, but all he had to do was grab it.

Clovis backed away, but Ron had no intention of killing him.

He wasn't worth it.

He did, however, shoot out the window.

Clovis wanted to yell at him in a tall office building, in a room with a window?

Clovis was a retard of the highest caliber.

And Ron ran out the window, landing on one of of the same things that knocked him out.

Clovis called it a Knightmare, and Ron opened the hatch.

He quickly hacked the controls and got the basic controls down.

He liked it: it was a smaller version of a Mobile Suit, and more practical then the petite MSs created by Anaheim.

This model was called a Sutherland, and it was 5th generation.

He wanted the 1st Generation ones, but it would do.

"What the? Slash Harkens? What the hell are those?"

Two rocket anchors launched from the joints between the shoulders and arms.

Ron blinked.

He _liked_ these Knightmares.

Then a Brave few down and picked up the Sutherland.

"Haro, how long has it been?" "_96.5 hours! 96.5 hours_!"

"Drop me off in the outskirts of the city with a micro GN drive and parts for a GN pistol. I want to work on this Knightmare."

"_Dropping off!_"

Ron got out and jumped down.

At Mach 1.6, not a good idea.

He blacked out the instant he hit ground.

Again.

Battlestar _Psycho_: October 25th, Cosmic Era 111

Kira and Setsuna looked at the blueprints for the GNT-0000, or alternately GN-0010 00 Quanta.

"So, Ron was trying to create a new version of 00 Raiser."

"And Char built it. Still didn't stand a chance against the Morgan."

For two months, Operation Ragnarok was unsuccessful.

Hunting Ron was pointless, and the Titans were a larger threat.

And Morgan Squadron were the best option to end the occupation of the Universal Century Sol System.

And Lee said that those new ships would help greatly.

Unknown universe: unknown location

Ron woke up in an apartment.

A red haired man was sitting beside him.

"Hey, you shouldn't get up."

"Where am I? Where's my Knightmare?"

"I hid it and the parts nearby. What's your name?"

"Ronald Pinkerton. And before you ask, yes, I'm a guy. It's a long story."

"Well, you're not a Britannian. I'm Naoto. Naoto Kozuki." Ron chuckled.

"_A Japanese name. I'm honored to meet you_."

Naoto chuckled. "

You speak Japanese?"

"_Very well. Now, can you explain what the fuck is going on in Japan_?"

Holy shit! 11 pages! Then again, I wanted to get into Code Geass quickly, and Turn A would've been too long.

Instead, you get my first oneshot.

Mobile Suits of the Chapter:

XM-0754 Bandit

General Characteristics

Power Plant: ultracompact fusion reactor

Accommodation: pilot only, in cockpit in pelvis

Armaments: beam saber, stored in right arm, hand-carried in use, 3-tube missile launcher, mounted in chest, 2 x squeeze arm

Optional Equipment: flight booster/missile launcher, mounted on back

Even I know nothing about this MS, but it does use the Mobile Doll system.

Next Time on Valkyrie's Flight: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Ron gets his hands on a Knightmare Frame and explains everything (And I mean EVERYTHING) Naoto Kozuki.

By the way, I am not abandoning any of my stories, and I am working on them! Quit complaining, because I will update when I damn well feel like it! I'm sorry if I'm pushy, but a number of people have complained about the way I update, and frankly, the author has the last word! The reviewers have their say, and I'm willing to take advice, but not outright insults! I try to help my fellow writers, and frankly, my readers (not the ones who like my stories, you guys are good) are annoying me! If you don't like my stories, read someone else's, but don't yell at me about how I work things! It's a simple thing!

No offence, everyone else. To the faceless readers, I mean no offence and the same goes for my friends on this site.

I'm done ranting.

Ja Ne, and thank you for your support!


End file.
